mi bebe y yo
by minsuk-chan
Summary: un chico inrresponsable que busca una vida fácil a cualquier cosa hasta que la llegada de un pequeño bebe le cambia la vida que ha llevado durante su adolecencia
1. Chapter 1

Es una adaptación de la película baby and me que les recomiendo verla así que me base en la película para hacer esta historia espero que les guste todos tienen 18 años

-ey que te parece ella – dijo mientras que señalaba a la susodicha

-no creo kiba tiene un buen cuerpo pero no tiene tan grande la delantera- recalco un joven rubio de ojos azules

-baaa naruto tu diciendo eso jajaja – con las grandes carcajadas que echo kiba llamo la atención de medio puesto de ramen –

-Y qué te parece ella- dijo un desinteresado pelinegro de unos ojos de color de la noche al que señalaba una señora gorda y mala figura de modelo

-Es perfecta- al decirlo naruto salió corriendo tras de ella

-está bromeando verdad sasuke-

-no lo creo- dijo el pelinegro que seguía con la mirada a su amigo

-disculpe- que al decirlo le toco el hombro a la susodicha

-que es lo q..- menciono mientras que volteaba a verlo-que se le ofrece-con todo el interés menciono mientras lo observaba

-amm es un poco vergonzoso-rio por lo que pensaba decirle. Se armó de valor y le sujeto ambas manos a la señora que al notarlo se sonrojo por completo-me podría dar un poco de leche materna-

-que-la señora se sorprendió de sobremanera por lo que había dicho el rubio

-no no no es para mí es para…- pero no pudo terminar por la fuerte bofetada que le dieron

-que se cree que soy una mujer fácil he-le grito mientras se marchaba del lugar

-mierda ahora que puedo hacer contigo- dijo un frustrado rubio que al escuchar el llanto del bebe que llevaba cargando en su espalda se estreso más- dime que puedo hacer contigo-ya cansado grito para desahogarse

"1 semana antes"

En un callejón oscuro donde se realizaba una pelea en la cual estaba kiba vs unos pandilleros del lugar

Kiba-dijo uno de ellos al que sujetaba a kiba del cuello

Maldita sea que es lo que quieren - menciono el susodicho

-nos debes la suma del dinero que te habíamos dedo por tu enferma mamita-

-ya te dije que te lo pagaría luego- dijo mientras lo golpeaban en el estomago

-luego luego luego! Eso es siempre lo que has dicho ya estoy cansado de ti- menciono mientras preparaba su pistola para dispararle

Kiba solo se preparaba para el momento del disparo que nunca llego

- estas bien – dijo sasuke mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue que naruto estaba golpeando a cada uno que lo había lastimado mientras que sasuke solo miraba frustrado por el momento que presenciaba

Al terminar cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar comentando que nadie diría nada de lo que había pasado

"En casa de naruto"

-NARUTO-una peliroja muy enojada entraba a la habitación donde dormía el joven rubio

-ma…. Mama – pronuncio con un gran miedo que si fuera chico se aria del baño en ese mismo momento

-me puedes explicar cómo rayos se te ocurre pelearte otra vez- enojada es lo que veía naruto que al momento que hablaba más se asustaba-ve con tu padre porque en estos momentos no tengo la cordura de de de vete con tu padre-

-Siiiiii – solo con decir padre se alegraba y se iba corriendo -por lo menos el no regaña tan feo- ya un poco tranquilo dijo

-te escuche uzumaki naruto- grito kushina mientras agarraba una cuchara de la cocina y se lo arrojaba

Su padre era un señor pensador tranquilo y amoroso alguien que toda mujer quisiera estar

-creo que hiciste enojar de nuevo a kushina verdad – dijo en un tono burlón mientras veía llegar de nuevo a su hijo

-hmp solo un poquito – menciono mientras que se sentaba con él en la pequeña pero acogedora recepción que había

-deberías de dejar la pequeñas riñas que haces tú y tus amigo porque luego vendrán las grandes consecuencias-

-lo sé – dijo un poco serio de lo habitual lo cual minato noto

-mejor empecemos a entrenar te parece –un efusivo pero alegre minato invito a su hijo

-esta vez no perderé-dijo naruto recobrando su efusividad

"a la mañana siguiente"

-qué es esto-dijo naruto agarrando la carta

""-naruto nos has causado mucho estrés en estos últimos días del mes- ""

-estrés a que se refiere con eso- menciono con un tono burlón el joven rubio

""-pero solo queremos decir que te amo pero no es por eso que huimos de casa solo será temporal no muchos días, solo queremos darnos un pequeño descanso no te lo tomes a mal""

-Que no me lo tome a mal que se a creído kushina- un enojado naruto se encontraba en esa casa mientras leía la carta

""-recuerda que te amo y creo que con esto serás un buen hijo de hoy y en adelante te aras responsable de solo 100 yenes-""

-100 yenes que les pasa- grito un súper mega enojado naruto

""-es todo naruto no quiero más peleas ha y minato dice que te ama y que te cuides mucho hasta luego-""

Con toda la rabia y el enojo que le provoco la carta lo que hizo fue romperla y quemarla menos al dinero que había en el sobre y con eso se dispuso ir al colegio

Mientras tanto una joven peliazul observaba a distancias el colegio mientras se distraía leyendo el nombre de la universidad no noto quien o casi la atropellaban

-quítate de en medio – dijo mientras que se quitaba el casco de motocicleta que traía a lo que ella observo con atención y acto seguido le hizo ver un ángel caído del cielo

-mi nombre es hyuga hinata y mi número es 0358334580 cuál es el tuyo- interrogo de sobremanera la joven pero interesada ojipera

-pero que..- no pudo terminar ya que hinata le tomo una foto con su celular

-qué te pasa estas mala de la cabeza o que te ocurre ahí adentro – acto seguido se brincó la barda de la escuela y se marchó de ahí

Se quedó estatica después de lo ocurrido y se fue corriendo a su casa

-que… que te ocurre hinata por que tanto apuro-menciono su padre que estaba merendando junto con su primo neji y su hermana hanabi

-quiero volver a la escuela- grito muy emocionada a lo que los demás se sorprendieron de sobremanera

En otra parte de la ciudad de japón se encontraban dos jóvenes en un gimnasio ¨la causa las riñas¨

-que les pasa acaso están mal que ha hecho la escuela para que ustedes la perjudiquen- dijo una enojada tsunade mientras los golpeaba en la espalda-acaso no dirán nada de su defensa ya no tienen con qué porque ya saben que tengo razón- con eso ultimo rompió el bastón encima de naruto y se fue

Con lo que naruto quedo desmayado en media cancha

-hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de clase pasa por favor-dijo el profesor kakashi con tal aburrimiento que todo eso le causaba-su nombre es hyuga hinata-

-es un placer conocerlos-menciono mientras hacia una referencia para todos

-por favor hinata búscate un lugar apropiado para ti-

A lo cual hinata se sentó a lado de naruto lo cual provoco que el la mirara

-que te crees que haces- dijo con un peculiar molestia por tenerla alado suyo

-acaso no me puedo sentar aquí el lugar es libre no lo crees-dijo a la defensiva por lo que avía dicho naruto lo cual el solo emitió un chasquido

""En la tarde en el supermercado""

-si si lose – dijo mientras platicaba felizmente por teléfono mientras escogía bebidas alcohólica- avísale a kiba que aremos fiesta hoy-si si los tres-no no lleves mujeres aves que son muy acosadoras- decía mientras se volteaba para ver algo que le llamo la atención pero al voltear de nuevo para irse- si sasu…te llamo luego-

-qué es esto-grito naruto mientras observava al pequeño bebe que se encontraba en su carrito de compras

""-sé que lo cuidaras mejor que yo edúcalo por mí se llama yoshiro-""

Al terminar de leer se desmayo


	2. mi bebe

Aquí está la continuación a leer ;)

-hey naruto ábrenos- gritaron afuera de la casa del rubio

El miro dónde provenía el ruido - quienes son-

-quienes son COMO DE QUE QUIENES SON? SOMOS YO SASUKE Y….- pronuncio kiba pero no pudo terminar ya que de repente naruto abrió la puerta

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con una personita -quien la invito- dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta

-con permiso- dijo mientras lo empujaba y entraba al igual que los demás

-y hinata- termino por pronunciar

-vine tan pronto después de que colgaras la llamada- el pelinegro seguido de que se sentaba en un lugar de la sala- que es… eso- termino por decir sasuke

-con quien me engañaste naruto!- dijo hinata que cargaba a un pobre bebe que no paraba de llorar

-qué te pasa niña rara- se defendió naruto con desagrado

-hmp que te hace este señor tan malo contigo ammm ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?-pregunto una hinata que revisaba al bebe

-aquí dice yo…shi..ro- contesto kiba quien sostenía la pequeña nota que llevaba él bebe lo cual naruto se la arrebato

-oye estaba leyendo eso- señalo kiba

-por eso te la quito- contesto naruto lo cual sasuke se la arrebata

Negó con la cabeza -ahora…. A quien de muchas embarazaste- dijo mientras señalaba a la carta y al pequeño yoshiro

-ese es el problema del que yo no sé- lo cual se sentaba en un sillón derrotado por tanto pensar

-que desilusión- dijo hinata - yo pensando que eras un ángel caído del cielo- menciono mientras dibujaba corazoncitos en el aire- pero solo eres un cabeza hueca que mete la cabeza en donde no debe- por ultimo termino ella mirándolo encarándole el doble sentido de lo que decía

-eres una hi…-pero naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que kiba se interpuso en los dos

-naruto- menciono algo nervioso- agrádesele a hinata que te está cuidando al pequeño yoshiro-

-yo mejor me voy aquí solo me estreso más de lo que ya estoy- menciono de la nada sasuke mientras se marchaba del lugar

Rodeo los ojos -bien- dijo kiba – si sasuke se va yo también me voy

Ella sonrió -yo me quedo- dijo hinata

-no! Tú te vas- dijo naruto quien le quito al niño en brazos y saco a todos en patadas

Ya sentado en el sillón -ahora que ago contigo- miro al bebe- quien será tu mama- y se durmieron los dos juntos él bebe en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un llanto se dejaba escuchar en toda la casa un olor horrendo quemaba las narices que podían matar a media ciudad y un naruto no sabiendo que hacer a las 3 de la mañana con un bebe que se estaba cagando hasta morir

-hinata! Ayuda- dijo naruto mientras llamaba por teléfono a una peliazul

-que… que pasa naruto- contesto hinata soñolienta

-necesito tu ayuda es yoshiro- y con esto último izo que hinata se callera de la cama y saliera corriendo hacia la casa del rubio

-QUE PASA COMO….. ESTA EL NIÑO- grito hinata mientras azotaba la puerta

-hinata que bueno que llegaste es un gran problema ayúdame- dijo naruto mientras estaba todo tirado en el piso

-pero que problema es cómo está el niño- menciono hinata mientras buscaba a yoshiro con la miraba

-pues…-

Y cuando hinata iba mencionar algo vio a un bebe gateando a un lado de naruto todo encuerado y cagado de todas las partes que puede tener

-uzumaki naruto….- dijo hinata mientras agarraba el pañal sucio de yoshiro- date por muerto- y se lo aventó en la cara

Lo último que pudo recordar naruto fue una hinata molesta y un bebe sucio que gateaba en toda la casa

-listo- hinata cargo al bebe mientras- naruto…-y seguía dormido- naruto…..-y no se levantaba- NARUTO!- grito pateándolo a un lado y aun asi seguía como estaba- creo que tu papa es un flojo- dijo mientras miraba al bebe que estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo- bien creo que tú también debes dormir- al final lo termino de arruyar y lo dejo en una camita que ella misma había preparado- buenas noches yoshiro-kun- y le dio un beso- buenas noches naruto kun-y se fue de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-naruto-kun- susurraba una voz dulce y angelical- naruto-kun- era la misma voz pero más suave que nunca- na..ru…to-kun- y con eso se logró levantar

El sonrió- buenos días- y da un beso a una criatura a lado de el- he? Que! Era un sueño- y con eso hace que corra por toda la casa pero lo que lo detuvo fue un celular que sonaba a mil por hora- ammm bueno- se escuchó una miedosa voz-

-QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE ES ESA ESTUPIDA CABEZA YA VISTE QUE HORA ES-

-tsu…nade no ba..chan….. no es tan tarde- y con eso ya podía morir en paz

-TE QUIERO AHORA MISMO EN EL COLEGIO AHORA!- remato

-pe..pero no puedo- negó con la cabeza- enserio no puedo asistir-

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso- no me interesa los problemas que tengas te quiero ver ahora mismo- y colgó la llamada

Y después miro al bebe que dormía plácidamente- como le aremos bebe –

Con todo el autocontrol que tenía agarro pañales ropa y se dispuso a ir con él bebe en motocicleta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuanto avía tardado cuando se había cansó y sin ningún éxito en encontrar a la verdadera mama de yoshiro

-naruto que haces aquí- dijo una peculiar chica rubia

-ino acaso tú... eres la madre de este bebe- y señalo al bebe que cargaba en brazos

Levanto una ceja- perdón que has dicho – y se intentó limpiar el oído

-que si... TU eres la madre de este bebe-

-CLARO QUE NO BAKA!- y lo ultimo que sintió fue el ardor de las dos mejillas y una patada en el trasero

Se paró sobándose-intentemos con otra- dicho y hecho se fue cojeando del lugar

Ya en otro lugar

-shion acaso tu eres la madre- dijo naruto mientras le restregaba al bebe en la cara-

-NOO!- y una fuerte cachetada se escucho

Así estuvieron, golpes en la cara estomago trasero partes nobles hasta empujones de todas las aventuritas del rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

-naruto-kun- voltio a ver en donde salía esa melodiosa voz- ya es tarde- y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse

Naruto estaba sentado con niño en brazos descansando por tanta búsqueda por el dia

-como esta yoshiro-kun - y le ayudo a cargar al bebe- creo que lo tendrás que llevarlo a la escuela cierto-y lo miro

Agacho la cabeza- pues si… no tengo otra opción- ya desanimado empezaron a caminar en rumbo a la escuela

-awwww que lindo bebe como se llama- gritos de multitudes se escuchaban en toda preparatoria- eres su papa- preguntaban- se parece mucho a ti naruto-

Un avergonzado naruto y una hinata que iba a provechar la oportunidad

-hinata eres la mama- y toda la gente se quedó en silencio en espera de la respuesta

-si- y se enorgulleció en decirlo

-QUE!- se escuchó en todo el salón pero el que más se escucho fue naruto

-ESTAS LOCA HINATA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO- dijo naruto

Pero hinata solo disfrutaba todas las preguntas que le hacían al respecto

-Naruto! A la dirección- menciono una rubia al llegar al dicho salón en donde estaban

Trago saliva -s..si oba..chan-y se retiro del lugar dejando a todos en curiosidad

-no es un buen lugar para jóvenes con sus hijos- dijo un joven que caminaba hacia hinata- dan mala fama a la a esta prestigiosa escuela-

Miro de arriba hacia abajo mientras encaraba una ceja- y tu-dijo hinata- quien eres tú para que puedas decir tus tonterías -

-hmp- y la miro directamente- soy la persona más destacada de esta institución con unas buenas notas mejores que las tuyas y las de todos - y se volteo- me llamo kurogane así que tú no eres nadie para hablar mientras que yo puedo interferir para que lo echen patitas a la calle- y termino por reírse al saber que tenia razón y se marcho del lugar

Sonrio- eso ya lo veremos-

Hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima


End file.
